uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Uncovering Cicada Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the main information hub pertaining to the mysterious rabbit-hole of 3301/Cicada. Please use the menu to access any pages which might be of interest to you. NEW USERS, PLEASE READ ALWAYS REMEMBER THE NUMBER ONE RULE OF TRUSTING PEOPLE Current status: PRETTY ACTIVE Currently we're having a high amount of community activity, due to recent news coverage. There is no activity from 3301. For activity from 3301, check back later. Most probable date: Jan 4 2014 Communication The main communication between members of the collective is IRC. In 2013 we used Freenode, and the channel can be found at #33012013 Share your experience with world WNYC Radio show needs people willing to speak about 3301 puzzle Cicada 3301 documentary Toronto Star seeks information Menu Frequently asked questions History *2012's Puzzle **What Happened Part 1 (2012) **What Happened Part 2 (2012) *2013's Puzzle **What Happened Part 1 (2013) **What Happened Part 2 (2013) ::: This articles does not contain every detail of each step of the puzzles, for more detailed informaton check Archived Old Archived or use search NEWS & Recent stuff *Puzzles we found in 2014 and doesnt look legit *'November 2013 media exposure' *'New discovery in dec 2013! 3301 in octal = 1729 in decimal '(Hardy–Ramanujan number) ' *'Wise thoughts from random observer: http://pastebin.com/VvtLxbsb **http://strawpoll.me/851613 *'We solved mysterious BROKEN JPG that was posted in comment under Winds article (posted from Winds IP).' Other 3301 stuff (Myths, appearances, fakes, etc.) *'2012' **The Leaked Email **Wind (Please read, important revelations regarding folly) **3301 accused of cyberterrorism **The Final Puzzle **Individual puzzles from 2012 *2013 **The Infamous Warning **The Triangle Puzzle (Awaiting chanarchive to come back up) **The Cicada Sticker **All pictures of sticker found on 4chan/x/ **Cicada 3301 Wikipedia page (it as taken down due to lack of sources but but us back now) Reference *Cicada song and Instar poem *What is connection between CICADAS and PRIMES (or why they choose cicadas and not some other animal) *Strange 4th Jan 2013 4chan thread *Map of all locations of 3301s posters *OutGuess ( 3301's favorite steganographic tool ) *Gnu Privacy Guard (GPG, a PGP Implementation) *PGP and RSA links *Shamir's Secret Sharing Scheme (SSSS) *The XOR operation *Using the count command *IRC Logs (#33012013) *[[Archived Menu|'Archived Old Menu' <--Terrible unedited articles, but they contain all the little details and every step of puzzles]] :: Note that all articles in old menu are "stubs". Not propperly edited, we were using it to help us with puzzles and afterwards they stayed in their "raw" form. Category:Browse Category:LINKS AND INFORMATIONS ON CICADA PUZZLES FROM 2012 Category:Twitter Category:IRC LOGS Quick Edit Pile Use this space to make and edit any 'quick' articles which aren't going to be properly formatted or edited, instead of badly editing the articles above. These should be removed once converted into proper articles. *[http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/Archived_Menu Archived Old Menu <--Terrible unedited articles, but they contain all the little details and every step of puzzles] *http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/November_2013_media_exposure *UNRELATED PUZZLES WE ARE WORKING ON *30C3 videos worth watching Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:LINKS AND INFORMATIONS ON CICADA PUZZLES FROM 2012 Category:Twitter Category:IRC LOGS